Guardian Of Nobodies
by moonrose221
Summary: Inspired by sakurademonalchemist's fic Memories of Nobody. I highly recommend it


Guardian of Nobodies

 **This was inspired by sakurademonalchemist's story Memories of Nobody. I loved how she protrayed Xion as the GWL. I also loved the thought of Xion/Tania sparking a rebellion from Hufflepuff. As someone who ends up in that house after every online sorting quiz I take I call that an achievement! So I will be writing a version of my own. Please note I will be using the same pairing as Sakura-sama does in her fic which is Xion/Roxas. Namely cause I feel like both Roxas and Xion got screwed in the long run. I will also be indulging in a crossover theory of mine so if you don't like the idea, not my problem. Please leave a review and submit requests in reviews. If you have a question please pm me. I only ask this because I want to know what you all think.**

 **That being said, LET'S ROLL!**

Chapter 1: In the begining and sorting:

 _Centuries ago, there was a time known as the Silver Millennium. It was a wonderful and beautiful place. All the planets and outlaying worlds were at peace. The darkness kept at bay by the eight warriors. The eight Princesses of the Heart. The outer four Haruka, Michiru, Houtaru, and Setsuna along with their brothers in arms the Keyblade Knights defended the kingdom from the darkness, while the inner four Kiera, Marianna, Makoto, and Aries guarded the ninth Princess of the Heart. The crown princess of the moon or as it was known Kingdom Hearts. The Princess' siblings loved the girl with every fiber of their beings. As did the girl's mother Queen Serenity. The princess also called Serenity often went by Serena so one could tell the difference in whom they spoke to. However, there were those whom didn't care for the princess and were jealous of her. They were the former King of the Silver Millenium King Kuroshi, the former Prince of Earth Endymion, and the former Princesses of Mercury, Venus, and Mars named Amika, Minako, and Rayanne. The five along with a noble woman Beryl plotted the downfall of the glorious kingdom. When their forces attacked and overwhelmed the people, the queen who had witnessed her own daughter die by her ex-husbands sword, killed the dissenters, used the Keyblade of the royal family Moonlight's Embrace to destroy Metallia and Beryl. However, she also wept for the young lives lost. Sure she could revive them, but the damage had been done. Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindoor were present as the Queen sobbed. Salazar who had loved the queen and would have married her if Kuroshi didn't force her into a sham of a marriage Held his lover close. "My Serenity you needn't fret. There is a prophecy that revolves around our daughter's soul." Yes, the Princess was the daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Godric, Helga, and Rowena were along with Salazar Keyblade Knights and founded a school that the Princess herself had attended. Serena had been in Helga's house but spent plenty of time with her father. Queen Serenity smiled sadly as the Cardinal Guardians knew what she planned. She and Salazar shared one last kiss as Serenity sent the souls of their daughter, her siblings, and the children of the moon into the future to be reborn. As she lay dying the Queen spoke the Prophecy._

 _ **Time Guards as Wind and Ocean gather the Knights**_

 _ **The Knights witness the arrival of the Princess**_

 _ **As Light and Hope awakens so does what was lost**_

 _ **Soldiers gather and the Millennium of Crystal comes near**_

 _ **An Era of Paradise is born**_

 _The four guardians wept as their Queen died. Not knowing that they one day would rejoin the world. As ten years later after Rowena's daughter died they were placed in a crystal sleep inside the Castle of the Heart. And now...The story begins._

They say reincarnation is a very fickle thing. One thousand years since the Keyhole was sealed and the worlds closed off. No one remembered the fact that the Hogwarts Founders were simply sleeping in a stasis waiting for the prophesized time to come. After many years a man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore made a deal with the Darkness in exchange for his help later on. His familiar Fawkes tried to leave, but because of how the former wizard turned shell bound him, he was forced to serve as his familiar. Fawkes trilled sadly, wishing for a reprieve from the darkness. The Sorting Hat otherwise known as Alistair told the Phoenix, "Fawkes my friend, the time is almost upon us. She will come into this world soon. The time of Paradise is coming before too long." When the self-styled dark Lord showed up he successfully killed James and Lilly Potter. However, there were three problems with him attempting to kill their daughter Cassiopeia Midnight Daphne Potter. Lilly wasn't a witch. She was trained as a wand waving witch but she wasn't born one. No she was a princess from the Magical Dimmension. She was the youngest princess of the lost planet Sparks. Princess Lillian Bloom Glinda Sparks. Younger sister to Princess Daphne Aurora Lucinda Sparks. She left every book and journal she had detailing the entirety of her fairy heritage inside the Potter Vault. Both James and Lilly making sure that she had to do an inheritance test to recieve her trust fund key.

Petunia Dursley was quite shocked to see a short man like being with her infant niece standing on her front porch. Vernon while not a fan of magic as he considered those who used it to be lazy, listened to what the goblin Razorclaw had to say. "I am afriad Mrs. Dursley that your adoptive sister Lilly is deceased. And as young Ms. Potter's godfather is Merlin knows where, you as her current guardian must know the truth. Your niece is a literal fairy princess. If you were not aware your father whom was a firefighter rescued your younger sister from a fire as an infant. After she graduated Hogwarts five weeks before her seventeenth birthday she was invited to attend Alfea Fairy College. She was revealed to be the youngest Princess from the Planet Sparks. As we are unaware as to how to contact her biological family and the Headmaster has sealed her parents will you are the last chance she has to remain happy. Many evil beings will want to use her for the power she holds dormant inside her very soul. The headmaster being one of them. He wishes her to die ending Voldemort and he would force her to sign a will giving him access to her money or he would kill her claiming her to be coming the next Dark Lady plunging the entire universe into an era of Darkness and despair." Vernon and Petunia both were concerned. They hadn't known that's what was wrong. The couple bid the goblin good day as they set aside the room they would have used to give Dudley more space.

Over the years it seemed that Cassie as they called her was empty if they were being honest. They never what had occured when she was three. Her previous selves woke up Serena and Xion. Though Serena was only a name to go with her first set of memories. She was Number 14 Xion of Organization XIII and she remembered everything. Doctors, school officials, and even detectives were baffled with her. Petunia said that she had seen her mother get killed in front of her and she **remembered** it. When questioned, Cassie gave a detailed description far beyond what most people would believe. Petunia bought her cheap if somewhat nice clothes she wore without complaint. Cassie was placed in several activities such as Martial Arts she was being taught by a man named Robert James Finn or RJ for short, gymnastics, piano, violin, dance, singing lessons, swimming, guitar, and art. Petunia taught her to cook and clean. How to maintain a garden and how to act in proper manner around guests. Vernon taught her money management and how to handle legal issues. Dudley shared a bond over anime, manga, and video games. As she got older Cassie discovered the Kingdom Hearts game in a store with her aunt. She checked her hidden stash from selling cupcakes and lemonade outside on the sidewalk to people. She had enough to buy several copies. But she made sure to buy one for herself and Dudley was given a copy on Easter by Petunia and Vernon.

It was Cassie's eleventh birthday and a strange letter showed up in the mail. It said:

 **Ms. C. Potter**

 **2nd bedroom**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive**

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **Dear Ms. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st. You will find a list of all required supplies. We await your owl no later than July 31st.**

 **Yours sincerly,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmisstress**

Vernon took Dudley to get his school things saying Petunia was better to help their niece as she was a lady herself. As Cassie and Petunia walked through the Alley they passed the pet shop having bought most of her supplies when Cassie had a spark of honest intrest and emotion in her eyes. Hearing a sound that she was familiar with. " _Kupo!_ " Cassie and Petunia walked in the shop as Cassie saw a man struggling with a strange animal as he looked like he was trying to put the creature to sleep. Cassie grabbed the closest thing she could and clocked the man upside the head with it. The strange creature floated into her arms shaking like a leaf. The man said, "I don't know why you want him little lady he's had people returning him left and right. The wife said I should put him down." Cassie said, "How much?" The man just said, "Keep him. You'd be doing everyone a favor." Cassie and Petunia left the shop as Petunia asked, "So what is this creature Cassie?" Cassie said, "He's a Moogle. They specialize in creating things like potions." Petunia smiled glad her niece was acting more like a kid. When they went to Madam Malkins, Cassie asked if they made custom orders. It wasn't that difficult. They were a somewhat modified robe. They looked like hooded trench coats to anyone outside of the magical community. But it was a poor substitute for a proper Cloak of Darkness. She even had a few made for her new pet. "Shadow, your name is Shadow." Shadow stared into Cassie's teal eyes for a few minutes before he said something that left Petunia completely baffled, " _Fourteen?_ " To Petunia's confusion Cassie nodded. Once the girls were done with Magical shopping, they used the non-magical money purchased for twenty Galleons to go on a power shopping spree. Cassie buying a few things to modify her school robes, such as zippers to keep the cold out and a few other bits and bobs. She also bought a few new things from the store she and Dudley got their anime stuff from. She bought a whole cosplay wardrobe including a Roxas and Sora cosplay. Which she had taken down to Madam Malkins the next day and had everything spelled to resist wear and tear and to resize as she got older. The next morning a large man was at the door saying he was there to take Cassie for her supplies. To which Cassie replied, "With all due respect sir, I already have my school supplies. I bought them yesterday with my aunt. Now if you will excuse my cousin and I, we have summer lessons to get to."

Two days before she was due to leave for Hogwarts her Martial Arts master RJ gave her three things from his friends in California. One was a special bracelet that would become a wand which worked better than the one Olivander forced on her when there was a custom wand shop they were heading to. She refused to use it and the next day after Hagrid left she went to the custom shop and had one made for her. Her wand was made from a blessed cherry tree, with the feather and tail hair of a white dragonsteed, ground up horn of a unicorn, and petals of a moonflower with a diamond amplifier. A gauntlet that had as he said had "a few fun 'toys' to play around with that worked around magic", and her own Jungle Morpher. He also tested her to become a Pai Zhuaq master. She passed and earned her stripes. When she returned home at four she showed her aunt, cousin, and uncle her stripes. They ended up going to dinner to celebrate the occasion. The next day, Cassie and Dudley wnet to a half day anime con. Spending one last day together geeking out. Dudley having been around Cassie and learning how to fight like in the Kingdom Hearts games meant he wasn't mistaken for a pig and he had some muscle going for him. Dudley was wearing a Major Armstrong cosplay while Cassie dressed as Yuuko Ichihara using colored contacts to change her eyes. It was here that Serverus Snape who never admitted he played video games like _Rock Band_ or _Mortal Kombat_ to anyone. When he saw the Potter girl with a blonde boy who reminded him of Petunia. The two went to the Kingdom Hearts trivia panel and won for their group which held Cassie, Severus, Dudley, a girl named Hermione, and a boy named Justin. Hermione was dressed up as Misty from Pokemon. While Justin was dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow. How Cassie knew the official title of number 13 Roxas in Organization XIII was beyond anyones comprehension. Serverus asked Cassie, "How do you even know Roxas' official title?" Cassie shrugged, "Fanfiction." The con was pleasantly fun. When in the Dealers room there was the fact that Cassie went power shopping for anything and everything Otaku. Food, drinks, clothes, room decorations, jewelry, dvd's, books, and everything in between. When called up for kareoke she picked a song everyone was somewhat shocked she knew since she mostly geeked out to Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy.

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Everybody wants to be a master_

 _Everybody wants to show their skills_

 _Everybody wants to get there faster_

 _Make their way to the top of the hill_

 _Each time you try gonna getjust a little bit better_

 _Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder_

 _It's a whole new world we live in_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's a whole new way to see_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all!_

 _And be the best that you can be_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Everybody wants to make a statement_

 _Everybody wants to carve their mark_

 _Stand alone in the victory circle_

 _Stick the claim when the music starts_

 _Give it all you got_

 _You can be the very best ever_

 _Take your best shot_

 _And what you learned will come together_

 _It's a whole new world we live in_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's a whole new way to see_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all!_

 _And be the best that you can be_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's a whole new world we live in [Live in, live in, live in]_

 _It's a whole new way to see [To see, to see, to see]_

 _It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude [Attitude, attitude]_

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all_

 _And be the best that you can be!_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Yeah_

 _It's a whole new world we live in_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's a whole new way to see_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _It's brand new place with a brand new attitude_

 _But you still gotta catch 'em all_

 _And be the best that you can be!_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Oooh, oooh_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto_

 _Do do do do, do-do_

 _Pokemon Johto!_

Needless to say she was the hit of the Kareoke panel. Around seven she and Dudley were waiting on the steps of the Convention Center for theirDad/Uncle to pick them up eating some of the melon buns that Cassie bought talking about the different panels they went to. Cassie fangirling over the Roxas versus Sora debate. She was firmly in the Roxas camp which caused Dudley to make a teasing jibe at her for crushing on the blonde Nobody. Cassie said, "So? You're crushing on Namine. So cous, don't tease me about my crush on Roxas. Since I will tease back about yours. Oh before I forget, while you're at school see if there are any cons during winter break. Write to Aunt Petunia and she'll owl me the dates so we can go if I'm back by then."

(Next morning eight fifteen am)

Cassie was up and ready complete with her usual coat and her stuff including the snacks she kept in her multi room trunk that had a working fridge in it! She ate breakfast as Shadow handed her the mini generator he had and her laptop (Complete with the code for wireless internet), cellphone, mp3 player, and her funny enough Pokemon alarm clock that played the Pokemon theme. All of which were protected from high concentrations of magic thanks to her pet Moogle along with her Kingdom Hearts digital watch. Now she could email Dudley and study muggle subjects online. She arranged to take her tests during summer break and winter break for the half way point. Her D3 which she got back in April when she reunited with her digimon Gaomon whom stayed in his in-training form of Waynamon most of the time. She still couldn't believe that the Digital World called again. Dudley was reunited with his Digimon Labramon who was Puppymon most of the time. Waynamon and Puppymon were fed as were the kids as Cassie's trunk was loaded into the car. Cassie got into the platform easily enough as several people were there already. Cassie recognized Hermione and Justin from the con. "Hey you two! I didn't know you both were going to Hogwarts!" Hermione and Justin looked up and said, "Hi. You both going?" Dudley shook his head, "Only Cassie is going. We're just here to see her off."

Once the train pulled away Cassi, Justin, and Hermione having a compartment to themselves met a boy who asked, "Have you three seen a toad?" Cassie said, "No. What's his name?" The boy replied, "Trevor." Cassie pulled out her real wand and said clearly, " _Accio, Trevor the toad_." As the toad came flying in a male with a pompous attitude wearing a black robe with red and gold trim came in yelling, "Who cast that?! There is no casting allowed before school starts!" Cassie stood tall and said, "Correction. There is no casting allowed off of school grounds once the term has started. The train is labeled as 'School grounds' which according to the Hogwarts Charter subsection A-12 paragraph 4 line 2, 'Small charms and spells are allowed to reclaim any and all lost or misplaced property, pets, or important items such as medication and the like' Meaning I was well within my rights to summon my friends missing pet. So I suggest you leave." The boy barged out fuming swearing to give her dention once she was in Gryffindoor. As he thought she wouldn't be placed anywhere else. The boy who was revealed to be named Neville said, "Why did you stand up to him? He's a prefect. He could get you in trouble." Cassie sighed, "He is in all honesty abusing his position and acting like a bully. Someone like him would be lucky to work a desk job for the rest of his life. My aunt raised me to stand up to bullies and to stick up for myself." Hermione asked, "What house is he in? Cause I certianly refuse to be in that." Neville replied, "Gryffindoor. I'd rather be a Hufflepuff which stands for Loyalty and Hard Work than be known as a brash idiot." Cassie said, "Loyalty is what I'd rather be known for myself."

Upon arrival the first years we being sorted. As predicted Hermione went to Ravenclaw. Both Justin and Neville were in Hufflepuff. When she heard her name being called. "Potter, Cassiopeia." She had the Sorting Hat on her head for a few moments.

 **Well young one do wish to be in your former father's house or your godmothers like last time?**

 _You tell me Alistair. That's why Uncle Godric enchanted you to begin with._

 **Yes, dearie he did indeed. Well dearest princess, oh bearer of the crystal key it clear that you're heading for...**

" _ **HUFFLEPUFF!**_ "

Everyone was gobsmacked. The Girl-Who-Lived a Hufflepuff? That was not what they were expecting. Serverus barely contained his laughter. Perhaps she was worth cultivating somewhat. She was obviously an otaku like he was. Maybe she wouldn't be like James and be more like his precious Lilly flower.

Dumbledore cursed. He was expecting her to be a Gryffindoor not a Hufflepuff. How was he supposed to turn her into a martyr or claim she was becoming the next Dark Lady if she was a Hufflepuff?

Percy cursed silently as he seethed. That little brat was outside his jurisdiction. Why why why? His mother was NOT going to be happy about this. She was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindoor, befriend Ron, 'accidentally' get slipped a love potion that would last long enough to get her to the alter, have a child, then die at the hand of his master Dumbledore.

(In the Burrow)

Ginerva Molly Weasley or rather Virginia Eclipse Damon-Black the kidnapped daughter of Bellatrix Black and Masaru 'Marcus' Damon smirked. Her Princess was rather ingenious for going into Hufflepuff. The currently red haired brown eyed girl rolled her shoulders as she went for a 'walk' which meant she was fighting underground after sneaking off to take a muggle placement test. It wouldn't do for the reborn Princess of Mars and bearer of the Fire Spirit Keyblade to be lax in her training. And that means learning how to live muggle.

(In Salem Magical institute)

Michelle Kyle and Amara Tanner felt a shiver go down their spines. Their princess was good! The Princesses of Neptune and Uranus bearers of the Ocean's Virtue and Wind's Ragnarok Keyblades moved on to their sword fighting lessons. Both refusing to be lacking in any area.

(In the Amaterasu Academy of Magic)

Houtaru Tomoe feels the mischief in the air. This was the start of an epic battle. Even more than the different senshi battles she was part of.

(In the Hogwarts Infirmary)

Healer Trista Mathews smirked as her companion, Poppy Pomphrey smirked. The Plutonian and Nemesian senshi chuckled as they said, "Well played hime. Well played indeed." They knew that the three remaining inners had yet to awaken and the princess had yet to remember. But the battle would be a fun one. And this time, they would be victorious over the Darkness.


End file.
